


City Lights

by OurDeal



Series: City Limits [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, OOC, Occult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: Seth finally has a one on one talk with the demon king—even if he’s scared, he knows that his beloved is under, and can’t control what the demon tries to dish out.*Total work of fiction





	City Lights

_“So, it is again that we meet, he who calls himself the slayer of kings.” A gruff voice calls out from just beyond his line of vision. Seth knows this place—he’s known it since before he became a parent. It’s the place where he was dragged to when the ritual was happening. Back then, he didn’t realize that the demon king had taken him to the deepest parts of hell—not just the whole ‘fire and brimstone’ kind either. It was more like being inside Mariana’s trench with no light for several thousand miles, and all he could hear was the sound of his insecurities surrounding him. This was the hell that the demon king created in order to try and control Seth. He fought the demon king for freedom—knowing that his life depended on winning, but to know that he’s here out of his own willingness says something about the Kingslayer. He isn’t afraid to take on the demons that haunt other people. Especially when it comes to Finn, who he knows is his second heartbeat._

_“And to what do I owe the pleasure to this time, demon king? What is it that you want me for this time? Dragging me into your version of what hell would be like for me? Then you must not know that I live inside my own hell—every day and the only voice that matters at the end of the day is Finn’s. He gets through my thoughts to pull me out, and you—even if you’re using him, you can’t have him.” The demon ends up inches from him, the rage in the eyes of the king is palpable, with the air around them both becoming thick enough to choke. He made a promise to Finn—A secret one at that—that if the demon would try to take him, Seth would fight to the bitter end to keep Finn. Standing his ground, Seth will not back down from the demon’s gaze. Staring back into the demon’s eyes, his own fire lighting his rage._

_“We’ll see about that, Seth. You can’t stop me from taking Finn. First, his control over me will disappear, then I will take over his mind, and then—his body is mine.” The demon is trying to intimidate Seth into submission—but backing down now means that the demon would be one step closer to taking over Finn’s body. He knew that even though the demon had chosen to show himself without the use of Finn, Seth can see what the demon really looks like. There’s no one word that could sum up the demon king in the department of appearances. If he were to really think about it, Seth the one word that comes to mind would be—imposing. The eye of the king is something to behold on its own. Large and striking in the intensity of his gaze, the pupil a long slit between a yellow lake—as if it were a crack in the lake floor, leading to something darker. The demon’s nose is a rough mountain with a crooked septum. The mouth from which the demon speaks has jagged teeth, each sharp enough to rip flesh from bone in one bite. Seth can tell that he has killed many rivals just with his teeth alone sends a shiver down Seth’s spine. Showing fear is not an option for Seth—and as he takes his opportunity in a moment of distraction for the demon king, he lifts his arm up and pulls back. His hand closes to form a fist before he is sending his fist full force into the eye of the demon king. The demon king howls in pain before stumbling backward, his talon-like hands cover his eye._

_Taking his second opportunity, Seth feels the pocket knife he hid—just in case he was to ever face the demon. Pulling it out, the blade springs from out of the handle. Taking the knife in his hand, Seth breathes before shoving it right into the eye of the demon. There’s black, tar-like blood coming out of the demon, and it cascades down the king’s face and onto the soil under his feet. Seth then leg sweeps the king before wrapping his arms around the neck and locking, effectively putting the demon king into a choke-hold. Balor is struggling but Seth knows that as long as he keeps his grip, the demon will just end up choking himself out from struggling. Feeling the demon begin to fade, Seth takes that moment to move his left arm with a sharp pull of his right arm. The bones crack in the demon’s neck while the air decompresses out of an already faded monster. He can’t believe it—he’s won. For all of the mysticism surrounding the demon king, it was pretty easy to defeat him once the weaknesses showed. Someone’s hand ends up on his shoulder, startling Seth who is still breathing hard from the adrenaline high. Turning his head, he sees him—Finn, smiling with all of his pure light in his eyes. There’s pressure in Seth’s eyes, but he could care less as the tears roll down his face. He’s finally freed Finn from the demon king—the monster who plagued Finn for so long and made their life a rollercoaster of emotions. Finn would always worry about hurting Seth—or their children._

_“I did it, Finn. I finally defeated the demon king. You’re free.” Seth’s arms wrap around Finn’s shoulders before pulling him in and crying. Seth can’t help but feel relief over what he’s done for Finn. Lips press against each other, and blue stares into brown. There’s so much love in between both of them that the air around them becomes lighter—almost making it easier to expand their lungs. As he goes to kiss Finn again, he feels this tug on his shoulder. Before he can even react, his body is flying through the very fabric of time and space. He feels himself being thrown back into his own body, and as he goes to say something, a hand wraps around his neck. Looking into the eyes of the monster that he thought he had just freed Finn from, he doesn’t know if he still has it in him to finish the job. As he raises his fist again—_

            A loud beeping sound wakes Seth from his pseudo-nightmare. Breathing heavy, Seth can feel himself covered in a sheen of sweat. He feels fingers carting themselves through his hair, and he now feels guilty in knowing that he woke Finn. There’s a pressure of lips pressing up against his temple, followed by the wrapping of arms around his shoulders. Somehow, Finn can always sense when Seth is having a nightmare, and instead of waking him, Finn would rather run his fingers through his hair. Finn feels as though waking Seth would startle him even more, so he holds back. He’s learned to deal with the nightmares and the self-hatred that Seth has had.  There is never an easy way out, but he would rather comfort and pick up the pieces of Seth’s broken self-esteem than be anywhere else.

            “It’s okay, babe. The demon can’t get ahold of you. You’re okay—you’re breathing, and you’re here with me. It’s morning and Aoife and Lir should be waking soon. It’ s our day off together.” Finn smiles at him, and while Seth sits up against the headboard of his shared bed, his heart is still beating way to fast. Finn’s lips are against his temple again, lingering a little longer than usual.

            “How do you know what to say? I can’t find it in me to even like myself—yet, you look at me as if I were a Da Vinci. I get these awful night terrors, where I end up screaming in my sleep, and yet, you know how to bring me back. You’re so calm—and so sweet, even if there’s a demon that tries to take you all of the time. You fight every day to just be here with us, and yet, you’ve chosen to fight my demons too. I don’t know how you can do it. I love you so much more for what you do for us—for myself, and our children, who you love with everything you have. I can tell just by the way you are with them. You look at them like they’ve hung the moon and stars—and you look at me like I’m your sun in the sky. For me…you’re the planet I orbit around. You smile and everything is okay, and you’ve given me two amazing mini versions of ourselves. I—I can’t find enough words to even begin to thank you. After the car accident, you took care of me and Aoife, and never once did you complain. Then when I got sick with Lir, you took care of Aoife, Lir, and I. You took time off to look after us, and I think about that, and I feel guilty for that. I put your dream on hold for a bit, and that’s unfair of me. If it wasn’t for our shared dream of wrestling, we would have never met. I just wish there were a way that I could fight the demon king and make him leave you once and for all.” Seth’s lips press against Finn’s, who he can feel smiling against the kiss. Blue eyes gaze into his, and there is so much kindness and love in them. Hands hold his face while foreheads press together. Seth can feel some stray tears leave his eyes, and his heart is growing with the ever-changing awe and love that he has for Finn.

            “You’ve been everything to me for such a long time, Seth. I knew as soon as I saw you that my heart would no longer be broken and that you would help me put it back together. You’ve taken care of my heart—the one that I’ve given to you since day one. Then, you took my heart and split it in two, and gave one half to Aoife and the other half to Lir. I can’t thank you enough for that. Now it’s my turn to help you with yours. There’s no me without you Seth. Forget the demon king—he can’t have me, and he sure as hell can’t have you either. I won’t allow it.” Finn’s lips press against Seth’s forehead, who can’t help but smile at the intimacy of this moment. He aware that this is real life for once—he and Finn have slowly worked on that train of thought. A whimper comes through the speaker of the baby monitor, and they both chuckle. They give each other a knowing look before going to attend to their children.

 

His own happiness finally winning a battle within the war.


End file.
